wow_skfandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Azeroth
V celom Warcraft svete je pojmom Azeroth možné popísať rôzne veci: *Svet Azeroth - Názov sveta v ktorom sa World of Warcraft odohráva (okrem Outlandu). *Kráľovstvo Azerothu - Jedno zo Siedmich kráľovstiev ľudí, tiež nazývané Kráľovstvo Stormwindu. *Kontinent Azeroth - Jeden z troch kontinentov ktorý zahŕňa Východné kráľovstvá. *Východné kráľovstvá (Eastern Kingdoms) - V niektorých prameňoch sa pojem Azeroth a Eastern Kingdoms zamieňa. Warcraft: Orkovia & Ľudia Vo Warcraft: Orkovia & Ľudia pojem Azeroth vo väčšine prípadov označoval kráľovstvo, a mohol by použitý ako "svet". Možno predpokladať že, keď bola hra vydaná, kráľovstvo a Azeroth boli jedno a to samé. V tom čase, bolo kráľovstvo Azeroth jediná známa časť sveta, a preto je možné že odkazy na svet a ostatné nedefinované použitia mohli rovnako odkazovať na tú istú vec. Warcraft II Tides of Darkness (Vlny Temnoty) Vo Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness v mnohých prípadoch označoval kráľovstvo, ale bol to tiež kontinent a dokonca svet. Beyond the Dark Portal (Za temným portálom) Vo Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal označuje aj kráľovstvo aj svet. Warcraft III Reign of Chaos (Vláda chaosu) Vo Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos označoval kráľovstvo, kontinent a svet. Je známe že svet sa volal Azeroth vďaka svojim obyvateľom. The Frozen Throne (Ľadový trón) Vo Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne označoval svet. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game (RPG) Pojem Azeroth je použitý pre označenie sveta, kráľovstva a kontinentu. Je tiež použitý ako alternatívne meno pre Východné kráľovstvo (Eastern Kingdoms). World of Warcraft (Svet Warcraftu) Vo manuále World of Warcraft je pojem Azeroth použitý na označenie sveta, ale tiež označuje jeden z troch kontinentov, kde zahŕňa Východné kráľovstvo (Eastern Kingdoms): : V tejto príručke a v hre samotnej, nájdete názov Azeroth použitý v dvoch kontextoch. Azeroth je názov sveta Warcraftu, a názov jedného z troch kontinentov, kde zahŕňa Východné kráľovstvo (Eastern Kingdoms), pevninu naproti Kalimdoru na mape sveta. Ďalšie dva kontinenty Východného kráľovstva sú Loch Modan v strede a Lordaeron na severe. Niekedy uvidíte Azeroth ako svet, a inokedy ako Azeroth kontinent. Aj keď je uvedené že sú to dva pojmy, zdá sa že je ešte jedno použitie pojmu Azeroth: ako alternatívne meno Východných kráľovstiev (Eastern Kingdoms). Toto použitie je použité v Zemiach konfliktu (Lands of Conflict) a in-game questoch. Pretože pôvodny World of Warcraft sa odohrával v svete Azeroth, ale iba na kontinentoch Východné kráľovstvá a Kalimdor, tak niektorí hráči hovorovo označujú túto oblasť ako Azeroth alebo "Classic Azeroth", narozdiel od Northrendu ktorý je obsahom WotLK-u. Nesprávne označenie Blizzardom je aj v meta-achievemente Tricks and Treats of Azeroth, ktorý vyžaduje splnenie achievementu pre Outland (ktorý nieje súčasťou Azerothu). World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Používa sa ako svet, kontinent a oblasť/kráľovstvo. Azeroth sa používa aj pre označenie Východných kráľovstiev (Eastern Kingdoms). Pôvod mena *Meno sveta v sci-fi knihe Fires of Azeroth od C.J. Cherryh-a. Je zaujímavé že niektoré z tém v knihe a trilógii (precházanie sveta pomocou "Brán") sa podobajú na tie z Warcraftu, a táto kniha bola vydaná v roku 1979, čiže ešte pred prvou Warcraft hrou. :: Slovo od Vydavateľa ::: Bola tu hviezdna Brána v Azerothu označená mimozemskými ohňami ktoré musel Mograine zapečatiť. Ale Morgaine a Vanye priniesli deštrukciu do mierumilovného sveta. Kvôli hordám Shiuan ktoré im boli v pätách, rozhodnutých dobyť novú zem pre seba a pomstiť stratenú planétu. *V Biblii, je pár miest ktoré znejú podobne ako Azeroth, hlavne Hazeroth.